117809-hey-everyone-new-player
Content ---- ---- ---- Exile side? You mean "best side". | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I would definitely recommend doing this. Until you turn their nameplates on, other players actually blend into the game so well, that you are unlikely to notice them unless they literally run over you! Esc -> Nameplates -> Friendly Player checkbox. There are probably a lot more players running around than you realise... | |} ---- ---- As a veteran MMORPGer that never actually played WoW (well, two weeks or so), this is something I've had to deal with quite a lot. Both as the new player, and as the player helping the newbies. So what I can say right now is that if you're on Jabbit (the EU PvE-server), don't be afraid to look me up if you need help. Name's Mara Jade in-game. I don't do the whole guild-thing and that, but I do help out when people ask. Aaaanyway, the 'problem' with MMORPGs is that the early levels are easy enough to breeze through once you've done it a few times, so you probably won't see too many people here. In fact, you don't get to the capital city (Thayd) until level 14 or so. Plus, even if you do see people before this, most quests are so simple that grouping only slows people down, unless they are on the exact same quests all the time. The exception in Wildstar is the Wanted-quests, or big enemies that requires two or more people to take down. But these are optional, and can easily be done after a while. So if you have a lvl 10 Wanted for two people, many do them solo at lvl 15 or so, depending on class and interest. However, once you reach the main city, things will change. There will usually be a lot of people around (probably most around the crafting, shopping and auction house). After this, things do start to get harder, so it's more likely you start to see people around. The crafting ingredients here are also useful for some time, so you might see higher level players running around gathering crafting materials, or simply farming reputation for AMPs. Plus, once you hit lvl 15, you get your first Adventure. Simply press N to sign up for it and wait... a rather long time, sadly. But the Adventures and Dungeons are cross-server, so you shouldn't have to wait too long to get into a group here. Dungeons open at lvl 20, and, again, you can sign up for it and just do other stuff until a group has been found. Very nice feature. :) Finally, as others have said, there are guilds and circles. Guild are the usual stuff known from other games, while Circles are... uh... different. Not quite sure how, though I do know you can have a one-man circle. I made my own circle for Mara Jade called One Woman Army, and set her title to Freedom Fighter. How did you guess she's a Warrior Soldier? :p | |} ---- FTFY. I always love these new player threads because of how warm everyone is to our new players! Like DuchessMorgana said you're going to blow through those early levels pretty quickly so that's one of the reasons you aren't seeing as many players. One of the problems(?) is that our leveling is pretty flat so you should be able to keep banging out levels pretty fast. You'll be 50 before you know it! Hope you're having fun so far though, what class are you playing? | |} ---- The easy way to think about it is that a Circle is a guild without all the extras. Circles give you a shared chat channel and a basic roster system that's in some ways superior to the guild roster. You can display your Circle tag in your nameplate as well. Guilds have a bunch of extra perks added like a guild bank, various buffs that can be earned and activated, and so on. Cool stuff, but it takes more coordinated effort to earn it and keep it available. There are RP circles, housing circles, gathering circles, leveling/advice circles, PvP circles, and just plain old social circles. You can be part of up to 5 circles at any given time. You can only be part of one guild at a time though. Hope that helps :) | |} ---- ---- Think of them as Guild-Lite. | |} ---- ---- On the topic of not seeing many players at the lower levels.... At the risk of incurring the wrath of the contingent of forum trolls who attempt to enforce a zero tolerance of any critique of the game, I would suggest there is no need of quests requiring a group to complete. I don't even bother to look for players to complete such quests any more when leveling an alt. The sound of crickets is thundering. Yep. You can bypass them without much loss as you "bang out levels pretty fast" and thus will out grow the reward of the group quests "pretty fast" as well. So who will pretend that the "pretty fast" argument makes any sense? "What are you crying about? You don't really need that gear reward to progress." Yeah. So why have the group quest to begin with? Raiffiel, Welcome to the game! Don't let my post stop you. This is STILL the ONLY MMO for me. I just want it to become what I know it can be. :D | |} ----